I Can't Reach You
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: Aku Tahu, aku takkan pernah bisa menggapaimu. Aku yang selalu bersedia di sampingmu, tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?/. Tanpa isakan, tanpa rintihan. Hanya air mata yang keluar dari iris tosca nya. Bahkan sampai kapanpun, aku tak bisa menggapaimu /Bad Summary/HeadCanon/ Rated T semi M/ Mind to Review?


**Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club © Ouji kouji**

**This Story is mine**

**Warning : HeadCanon, Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, no feel, bad diction, EYD nya berantakan Rating T menjurus ke M ( hati-hati).**

** Dont like? Dont read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Pertandingan renang tingkat nasional yang diselenggarakan musim panas ini telah selesai, dengan SMA Iwatobi sebagai sang pemenang. Rin tidak kecewa atas kekalahannya di turnamen ini. Baginya, saat berenang dengan tim yang dibentuk sendiri hingga sudah sejauh ini itu sudah menjadi kepuasan darinya.

"Kalian semuanya hebat. Jangan menyerah karena kita hanya kalah dari SMA Iwatobi," Kedua mata rubi milik Rin bergulir, mengamati seluruh anggota club renang samezuka yang ia kumpulkan di depan gedung tempat perlombaan "...jadikan ini semangat kalian untuk menang di pertandingan tahun depan. Ini adalah pertandingan terakhirku sebelum hari kelulusanku." Lanjutnya, kemudia Rin menutup kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas "Semoga generasi berikutnya akan lebih hebat dari ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i taichou!" Jawab seluruh anggota club renang samezuka.

Rin tersenyum, "Nah, beristirahatlah. Besok pagi kita akan kembali ke samezuka."

"HA'I!"

Semua anggota menjawab dengan semangat, tapi tidak dengan satu orang. Ia, Sousuke. Pemuda dengan otot sempurna itu diam menunduk sejak pertama Rin berucap pada anggota lain. Dan dari sikap Sousuke itu, tak luput dari perhatian Rin. Bahkan saat melewatinya, Sousuke tidak menyapanya dan langsung masuk kedalam bus.

"Sousuke..."

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit di kamar asrama yang dihuni oleh dua sahabat yang sejak kecil sudah terjalin –Rin dan Sousuke.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang bawah, ranjang yang di tempati oleh Rin. Namun, meski mereka dekat, tak ada suara yang memecah keheningan mereka. Sampai Rin mulai jengah dan mencoba mengawali pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya kau pulang –"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan anggap aku lemah, Rin!" Sousuke segera memotong perkataan Rin yang belum selesai terucap. Pandangannya masih lurus. Ia tidak ingin melihat Rin dengan pandangan mengasihani dirinya.

Tidak...

...dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh seorang yang begitu ia cintai sejak lama.

"Tapi Sousuke, cederamu sudah parah. Lihat!" Rin menunjuk bahu kanan Sousuke yang memang terbuka karena Sousuke hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Bahu itu memerah –bahkan merah pekat – yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan "...lihat Sousuke! Kau harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif."

PLAAK!

Lengan Rin ditepis Sousuke saat Rin akan menyentuh bahunya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ia menatap Rin yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Sousuke..."

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu seperti itu, Rin."

Rin menghela napas, sudah lama kenal dengan Sousuke, Rin tahu banyak dengan semua sifat Sousuke. Terutama kali ini, Sousuke tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain –terutama Rin – dan terubukti, ia mempunyai sifat arogan sampai saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu Rin –"

"Aku tahu." Rin memegang lengan kiri Sousuke, menariknya pelan untuk mengajaknya berdiri "Sekarang ayo kita menemui ketua asrama, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

Sousuke membeliak pada Rin, ia menyentak sentuhan tangan Rin pada lengannya.

"Berhentilah menganggapku orang yang tidak berguna!"

"Sousuke!" Suara Rin mengeras, dan ia segera tersadar bahwa emosi yang meluap tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kemudian Rin menghela napas, mencoba untuk lebih rileks "Dengar, jika kau membiarkan lenganmu seperti ini tanpa pengobatan –"

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" Emosinya meluap, Sousuke memandang penuh marah pada Rin yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Rin. Tidak!"

"Aku tahu, Sousuke. Maka dari itu, ayo kita temui ketua asrama agar kau bisa pulang dan dirawat di rumah sakit." Dan Rin kembali menarik lengan kekar Sousuke. Tapi Rin kembali heran, saat Sousuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Masih berdiri dengan memandangnya hampa.

"Sousuke –"

"Memang kau tahu penyebab dari cederaku ini?"

Kepala Rin menoleh ke arah bahu Sousuke "Tentu saja. Kau kemarin sudah cerita 'kan?"

"Ini semua karena salah Nanase."

"Eh?"

Sousuke masih terus memandang Rin, ia berjalan ke arahnya. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan Rin. "Benar. Ini salah Nanase. Kau belum tahu 'kan?"

"Sousuke –bagaimana... Sudahlah jangan meracau. Bagaimana cederamu gara-gara Haru? Jangan berc –"

"Itu fakta, Rin. Jika dia tidak mencoba mencari perhatianmu, maka aku tidak berlatih dengan begitu keras untuk kembali menarik perhatianmu padaku!"

Mulut Rin terbuka, ia masih mencerna omongan Sousuke yang tadi "A-apa maksudmu?" Rin melepaskan gengamannya pada lengan kekar Sousuke. Kakak dari Matsuoka Gou itu memandang sang sahabat dengan pandangan heran "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Haru. Ini masalahmu!"

Sousuke menyeringai "Masalahku ya? Sou desune. Karena ini masalahku jadi kau tak ingin ikut campur?"

"B-bukan itu maksud... Etto –ah! Bahkan aku belum mengerti ucapanmu yang tadi." Rin menghela napas "Sousuke, sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan orang la –"

"Jadi kau pikir aku semena-mena menyalahkan Nanase?! Tidak Rin. Kau adalah seseorang yang kusayangi, orang yang menjadi penyemangat dan penyelamatku. Salah 'kah aku mempertahankan orang yang kusayang?"

"A-apa?" Seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Sousuke katakan, Rin memasang wajah penasarannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa persahabatan ini disalah artikan olehnya yang memiliki perasaan lain...

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

Kedua mata rubi Rin terbelalak, seakan ada yang menahan napasnya, Rin terasa sesak dan terasa tercekat. Pernyataan Sousuke yang di luar dugaan membuatnya masih tak percaya atas apa yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda bermata toska itu.

Namun, keheningan itu terpecah saat Rin tertawa –dengan kaku – berharap ini hanya sebuah lelucon belaka "Sudahlah Sousuke. Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu. Sungguh!"

Sousuke tetap diam. Pandangannya intens menatap pemuda merah marun itu.

"Sousuke?"

Kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba saat tangan kekar milik Sousuke menarik tubuh Rin hingga menghantam ranjang yang di tempati Rin. Dengan cepat Sousuke segera menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Tak akan memberikan akses luas padanya.

"Kau kira ini hanya candaan? Hah?!"

Rin mulai kesakitan kala cengkraman pada lengannya terlalu kencang. Sousuke semakin menjadi. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Rin dengan brutal.

"SOUSU –Agh!" Rin mulai meringis kesakitan saat Sousuke mulai menggigit sesuatu yang kenyal di dadanya "a-ah... Sousukehh... Hentikanh –ugh!" demi Tuhan, bahkan jilatan demi jilatan yang di lakukan Sousuke membuat dirinya melenguh dan hampir mendesah. Rin ingin menggigit bibirnya kala itu juga.

Tidak!

Ini tidak benar Sousuke!

Rin ingin berteriak seperti itu, namun kini bibirnya terbungkam oleh sepasang bibir milik Sousuke.

Ciuman yang basah dan dalam.

Dan ini sesuatu yang bukan Rin harapkan!

Cengkraman Sousuke pada kedua tangan Rin yang diletakkan diatas kepala pemuda bergigi hiu itu semakin kencang. Tak akan membiarkan Rin lolos dari kungkungannya. Meskipun dengan begini, bahunya berdenyut sakit.

Rin tahu, ia dari dulu tak bisa melawan kekuatan Sousuke bahkan saat bertanding butterfly style di kolam. Dan ia sangat tahu, saat ini ia sudah tak berdaya. Dirinya akan rusak sebentar lagi karena perbuatan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Mengingat itu, Rin menitikkan air matanya. Hingga jatuh di atas bantal.

"Hiks..."

Sousuke tersentak kala mendengar isak tangis dari orang yang ada dibawahnya. Seakan tersadar dari bisikan setan, Sousuke terkejut melihat kondisi Rin yang hampir telanjang dengan baju yang pergi entah kemana serta celana Rin yang sudah turun hingga setengah paha.

Sousuke juga baru sadar saat dirinya sudah tak memakai baju lagi. Hanya celana training yang masih utuh dan rapi.

"Rin..."

Kedua iris toskanya bergulir cepat, setelah ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Rin, Sousuke terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Rin... G-gomen. Bukan maksu –"

"URUSAI!"

"Rin... Gomen..." Sousuke sangat tidak tega saat mata rubi Rin berkabut dan menghasilkan puluhan tetes air mata yang begitu deras. Dengan tangan gemetar Sousuke terulur menuju pipi tirus Rin.

PLAAK!

-namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh Rin.

"Pergi..." lirihnya. Sousuke tersentak. Air mukanya kaku, namun kembali mengendur saat ia tahu...

...Rin kini sudah membencinya.

Dengan perasaan gamang dan kepala tertunduk, Sousuke berdiri lalu mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tersampir di meja belajarnya. Dengan pandangan terakhir pada Rin yang sekarang tak sudi melihatnya, Rin masih sesenggukan menangis –menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan menunduk.

"Aku pergi." ucap Sousuke amat lirih. Mungkin Rin saja tak mendengarnya. Dan Sousuke keluar dari kamarnya –dan Rin. Ia sudah tahu, pasti keadaannya dengan Rin tak baik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sousuke tidak tahu berapa lama kakinya melangkah dan berapa lama pula ia termenung sendiri di taman kota ini. Yang ia tahu, saat ia melihat jam pada ponselnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Berarti sudah sembilan jam pula ia keluar dari asrama sejak siang tadi. Ia ingin kembali ke asrama, tapi ia takut kalau nanti Rin mengusirnya lagi. Bukannya ia takut tak ada tempat untuknya tidur, tapi ia takut sakit hati atas penolakan pemuda merah itu. Tapi kalau tidak pernah dicoba tidak akan tahu, bukan? Jadi Sousuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawa dirinya ke asrama.

.

.

Tapi nyatanya, saat ia sampai di kamar, Rin tidak ada. Dan yang membuatnya heran adalah meja belajar Rin yang biasanya rapi dengan buku yang tertata, kini kosong. Tak ada buku satupun di atas meja itu.

"Yamazaki senpai!"

Sebuah suara cempreng khas remaja laki-laki menggema di ruang kamarnya. Dua orang remaja berambut berbeda warna itu menyelundup masuk ke kamarnya.

Nitori dan anak kelas satu yang juga adik dari Mikoshiba Seijuro

"Ah, Nitori. Kau tahu dimana Rin?"

"Yamazaki senpai...etto, Rin-senpai tadi menemui ketua asrama. Dia ijin pulang ke rumahnya –"

"Apa?!" kedua mata Sousuke terbelalak mengetahui informasi yang baru ia dengar.

"Eh? Jadi Yamazaki senpai tidak tahu? Kukira tahu –ittai! Nitori senpai sakit tahu!" Momotarou membeliak ke pemuda mungil bertahi lalat itu ketika ia menyodok tulang rusuknya.

"A-ah Yamazaki senpai mungkin Rin senpai sedang tidak enak badan –"

Belum selesai Nitori berbicara, bahunya ditabrak oleh Sousuke yang berlari keluar.

"Nitori senpai, Yamazaki senpai kenapa?"

"Entahlah Momo-kun. Mungkin ada yang tidak beres antara mereka berdua."

.

.

.

"Rin, Sousuke-kun sedang menunggumu di luar. Ayo temui dia." Wanita paru baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu dengan halus pada anak sulungnya yang masih tetap berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak kaa-san, aku sedang pusing."

Ibu dari dua Matsuoka bersaudara itu menghela napas, dan beranjak pergi dari kamar putranya dan menemui Sousuke.

"Maaf Sousuke-kun, Rin sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin besok dia bisa ditemui."

Sousuke tersenyum miris. Yah sudah pasti Rin bohong, dia pasti tidak ingin melihatnya "Baiklah, saya pamit Baa-san. Arigatou." Ia menunduk sopan, dan beranjak untuk pergi. Saat di pintu depan, ia bertemu dengan adik Rin, Matsuoka Gou.

"Sousuke-kun?"

Bukannya membalas sapaan Gou, Sousuke hanya melewatinya dan keluar dari rumah Matsuoka.

.

.

.

"Eh? Yamazaki-kun ke rumahmu?"

Gou mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu. Gou meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya seakan berpikir "Uhm... Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Onii-chan meminta pada Oka-san untuk memintakan ijin pada ketua asrama samezuka agar Onii-chan keluar dari asrama dan tinggal di rumah."

"Are? Gou-chan, apa Rin-chan dan Sou-chan bertengkar?" Nagisa yang tadi diam mendengar cerita Gou bertanya dengan tubuh ia condongkan pada Gou.

Gou menelengkan kepalanya "Uhm... Mungkin? Haruka senpai, apa onii-chan cerita sesuatu padamu?"

Haruka muncul ke permukaan air. Mata biru saphire nya menatap air dengan pandangan kosong "Tidak."

Tapi ia tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi diantara Rin dan Sousuke.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir hampir mulai melihat ini sudah pertengahan musim dingin, samezuka mempunyai sistem bahwa kelas untuk kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi ujian terbagi sesuai nilai semester lalu. Dan Rin, berada di kelas A. Selain pintar berenang, ternyata prestasi akademiknya cukup baik, tidak seperti dirinya. Sousuke berada di kelas C. Amat jauh dengan Rin. Dan semakin jauh juga hubungannya dengan Rin. Sejak kejadian itu, Sousuke tak pernah bertemu dengan Rin. Ia sudah pindah ke rumahnya dan tak sekelas lagi dengannya. Itu membuat Sousuke merasa frustasi karena tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan club renang yang jalan satu-satunya ia bertemu dengan Rin, tak ada. Ia telah pensiun di club itu karena kesibukannya menyiapkan ujian beasiswa ke universitas.

"Rin?" Tak sengaja, saat Sousuke berjalan di koridor kelas, ia bertemu dengan Rin.

Rin cukup kaget, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan kembali berwajah dingin, tanpa basa-basi, Rin pergi –niatnya, sebelum sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram lengannya dan menghentikannya.

"Rin, tunggu."

Rin tetap diam, bahkan wajahnya tak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi tolong..." Sousuke merasa napasnya habis mengatakan yang selanjutnya "...jangan abaikan aku."

Rin mendecih, ia paksakan lengannya untuk terlepas dari cengkraman Sousuke. Dan setelah itu, Rin pergi meninggalkan Sousuke yang menatapnya sedih. Tak ada yang semenyakitkan ini selain diabaikan oleh orang yang dicintai, bukan?

.

.

.

"Yamazaki senpai, aku pasti sangat merindukanmu." tanpa malu, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sousuke itu menyeruduk untuk memeluk tubuh atletis milik senpainya itu.

"Oi Mikoshiba!"

Sousuke hendak memprotes, namun melihat kouhai nya yang begitu menghormatinya ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut orange milik bungsu Mikoshiba itu. "Kau 'kan memiliki nomor ponselku. Ini bukan lagi jaman batu, baka!"

Momotarouu tersenyum mendengarnya "Mainlah sekali-kali ke samezuka seperti onii-chan, senpai."

"Aa."

Lalu Sousuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nitori.

Nitori sedikit membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya "Yamazaki senpai, semoga kau sukses. Ganbatte!"

"Hm. Aku pergi."

"Jaa matta~"

Sousuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kala melangkah meninggalkan asrama yang satu tahun ini dihuninya. Sudah hampir empat bulan, dirinya tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Rin. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa-apa informasi dari pemuda bergigi tajam itu. Seakan-akan mereka terpisah jarak dan waktu padahal mereka masih dalam ruang lingkup yang cukup sempit.

"Sousuke."

Bahkan, Sousuke berimajinasi mendengar suara Rin memanggilnya. Mungkin dia terlalu rindu pada pemuda pemilik mata rubi itu.

"Oi Sousuke!"

"Eh?"

Mungkin ini hanyalah fatamorgana, bagaimana bisa Rin sekarang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang samezuka seraya memanggilnya dengan wajah bosan. Sousuke mencoba mendekati, ia berharap sosok itu adalah nyata.

"Kau kah itu...Rin?"

"Hn."

Dan Sousuke tahu, tak ada hal yang terindah selain dekat dengan Rin.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari club, Rin menginjakkan kakinya di kolam renang indoor samezuka.

Sousuke dan Rin menempatkan diri, duduk di pinggiran kolam renang itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, baka!"

Sousuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala melihat raut muka kesal Rin "Iie. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti ini."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba raut wajah Rin berubah sedih. Membuat Sousuke heran. "Rin, doushita?"

"Nandemo..." kemudian Rin memandangi tubuh Sousuke yang sudah lama tidak ia temui "Kau...kurusan? Makanmu teraturkan?"

Sousuke tersentak, namun segera ia tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya "Ah, aku melakukan diet akhir-akhir ini." –mana mungkin aku makan dengan teratur saat aku jauh darimu, Rin.

"Uso! Aku tahu kau berbohong." Rin menunduk, lalu menghela napas "Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini. Menjauh darimu dan mengabaikanmu. Kau tahu kan, aku..."

"Takut denganku?" Sousuke tersenyum ramah. "Tak apa Rin. Itu pantas kudapatkan. Tapi... Sekarang kau ada di dekatku. Aku sudah lega."

Rin semakin menunduk, ia belum siap mengatakan tujuan ia menemui Sousuke. "Sousuke..."

"Hn? Nani?"

"Tujuanku menemuimu adalah..." Rin menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya "...berpamitan denganmu."

"Eh?" Hati Sousuke mencelos.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Australia. Teman lama ayahku mengetahui bakatku dalam berenang, ia menawariku beasiswa di sana." Rin menoleh ke sisi kanan, dimana Sousuke sedang memandangnya " –dan aku menerimanya."

Sousuke tersenyum miris, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga agar Rin tidak lepas lagi darinya "Begitu... Lalu berapa lama kau disana?"

"Entahlah... Kalau cita-citaku menjadi perenang olympic, mungkin akan lama disana."

Sousuke hanya diam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang belum ia utarakan "Rin."

"Nani?"

Ia melirik dengan ragu ke arah pemuda beriris rubi itu. "Kalau waktu itu kau menjawab pernyataanku –pernyataan cintaku, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Sedikit rasa takut di hati Sousuke saat menunggu jawaban Rin.

"Aku..." Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedikit berpikir "...menolaknya."

Seketika hati Sousuke hancur saat itu juga saat mendengar jawaban Rin. Ia ingin menangis meraung-raung saat itu juga.

"Kau adalah sahabatku, sudah kuanggap kau seperti saudaraku. Aku tidak mempunyai rasa itu untukmu, Sousuke. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Sousuke menahan tangisnya, ia tersenyum kearah Rin, tapi Rin jelas tahu, itu senyum palsu yang menyakitkan "Maafkan aku, Sousuke. Kita masih sahabat 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Rin berdiri, ia memakai kembali jaketnya yang tadi ia letakkan bersama tasnya di pojok dekat kolam "Aku pergi, Sousuke. Doaku menyertaimu."

Sousuke ikut berdiri "Hn. Aku pun. Semoga kau sukses. Raihlah cita-citamu, Rin. Raihlah cita-citaku juga. Aku...sudah tidak bisa meneruskannya."

Rin menepuk bahu kiri sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum "Pasti. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Dan... " Rin memandang bola mata tosca itu dengan intens "...janganlah menungguku, Sousuke."

Seakan seluruh bumi terhisap kedalam lubang gelap, Sousuke terperangah. Hanya ketukan sol sepatu milik Rin yang berbunyi. Yang lamat-lamat semakin jauh tak terdengar.

Sousuke tak bisa menahan air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar, ia menangis tanpa air mata itu terbendung. Tanpa isakan, tanpa rintihan. Hanya air mata yang keluar dari iris tosca nya.

Bahkan sampai kapanpun, aku tak bisa menggapaimu...

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N : Yataaa~~~ akhirnya bisa bikin fict otp sayaaahhhhh *tebar kemenyan* gimana? Kerasa gak feelnya? Ini fict keduaku di fandom free. Yang pertama gak ku publish disini dan kali ini saya nekad publish disini. Kalau ada suatu kekurangan, mohon kritikannya senpai-tachi~ maaf juga kalau banyak typos. Biasa, penyakit author *alasan***

**Oke, setelah membaca, bolehkah aku minta review dari para reader(s)?**


End file.
